


honest

by yutamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Piercings, Praise Kink, Tutor-Student relationship, mention of needles, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutamon/pseuds/yutamon
Summary: Taeyong thought of Jaehyun when the piercer asked him to take deep breaths and think happy thoughts.





	honest

**Author's Note:**

> hey yo i had to write this cause... well taeyong implied the labret piercing was real on the nct 2018 yearbook behind the scenes... and even if it isnt real i still needed to write something with it because it has been haunting me and piercings are seriously way too hot pls put me on life support. (disclaimer: i only have ear piercings so i know nothing about other types of piercings so dont follow this fic as an example for anything cause you would probably end up with an infection; also taeyong is younger than jaehyun here; this was also cross posted in aff under the same username)

Taeyong thought of Jaehyun.

Taeyong thought of Jaehyun when the piercer asked him to take deep breaths and think happy thoughts.

“You’re going to feel a pinch now, it’s a bit uncomfortable but it will be over in a second.”

He felt the piercer positioning the needle on the spot under his bottom lip and it was at this moment that he decided it was best to close his eyes.

Jung Jaehyun, 2nd year in engineering. He has been tutoring Taeyong for over 10 months now and the later has been harboring feelings for him for a while now.

Taeyong is only an eighteen year old highschool student, Jaehyun is twenty one and completely out of reach but he couldn’t resist. Jaehyun was just perfect, he exuded gentleness and kindness but also protectiveness and dominance. Taeyong just wants to get on his knees and beg.

“Okay the worst part is done, I’m just going to get the hoop in now.”

Taeyong was trying hard not to look at the huge needle sticking out of his lip right into his mouth. Instead he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to go back to the day he decided he wanted the lip piercing.

“You know Taeyong, a labret would look so good on you…” Jaehyun had brought Taeyong along to one of his night outs with his friends. Taeyong was a bit taken back by the invitation since he never got drunk or went out but Jaehyun took his time to invite him so of course he accepted.

Jaehyun had already downed two beers and some shots while Taeyong was still trying to finish his first beer so it was clear that Jaehyun was pretty tipsy. But his words stuck to Taeyong like glue. The way Jaehyun dragged his thumb across the middle of Taeyong’s bottom lip and how he pointed to where the ring would come out to hug his lip made him shudder.

Taeyong wouldn’t describe himself as impulsive.

But Monday morning he went to a piercing shop to get a labret done.

“Okay it’s done, it’ll feel a bit sore for a while and it might get a bit swollen. Disinfect it well and use some ice to alleviate the soreness and you’ll be good.” Taeyong could finally breathe. The piercing definitely hurts but his head was filled with anticipation for the next tutoring lesson.

The wait was torturous but it was finally Saturday and Taeyong couldn't wait to show the ninety two he scored on the math test. He wants Jaehyun to pat him in the head and tell him he was a good boy and that good boys deserve a reward and that Taeyong being the good boy he always his needs the utter most special treatment.

In his mind, thoughts of Jaehyun pinning him down with sheer force, tearing his clothes like they were offensive and running his strong hands all over his shuddering skin made him almost cry while he was on the bus. There was no one around him to listen to his pleading chocked moans and no one around to see how he rubbed his thighs together trying to maintain a bit of decency and not full on palm himself in the bus.

He was able to calm himself while walking to Jaehyun's apartment. The weather was extremely cold and the soft icy breeze was nipping at his skin painfully.

He rang the bell cautiously and hugged his books tightly, almost to create a barrier between him and who he was about to meet.

"Hey Taeyong, come in quickly, the apartment is heated!" Taeyong kept his head buried in his fluffy scarf, hiding the piece of jewelry on his lip. He could only nod at Jaehyun, too shy of the way he fantasized about him on the bus.

"Gosh Taeyong, your hands are freezing!" Taeyong's hands had brushed Jaehyun's when he handed him his books and Jaehyun was immediately placing the books in the coffee table and enveloping Taeyong's hands in his. The apartment was warm but nothing compared to the way Taeyong's whole body melted under the small touch that seemed to burn his whole being.

Jaehyun slowly caressed his hands, his thumbs doing circular motions, and as always his dimple smile showed, all sweet and caring. One day Taeyong wants to see those lips smirk when he kneels down to please all Jaehyun's heart desires.

"Don't you want to take that scarf off? It might get a bit stuffy for you..." Taeyong slowly nodded, afraid that if he spoke his voice would crack at every broken syllable.

He looked down when he felt Jaehyun's hands slowly unveiling the big fluffy scarf. He could only look down to a certain extent, so he was bound to meet Jaehyun's eyes sooner or later.

And so he did.

And time suddenly stopped the clock from ticking.

He could hear Jaehyun's dry swallowing, he could see how his eyes focused darkly on the simple silver hoop that clasped Taeyong's bottom lip and he could definitely feel the tension that rose out of nowhere. Jaehyun kept eyeing his lips, like he was counting every line and crevice of his cold lips, so bitten by the cold weather.

"Oh my god, you got a labret done! When did you do it?" It was like all the lustful tension dissipated. Jaehyun's eyes were the same radiant brown they had always been. The dark brown predatory ones were only a mirage now. And Taeyong was parched, looking for that mirage in the middle of the scorching desert that was all the repressed sexual thoughts he had been having.

"This Monday... It's quite recent so my lip is still a bit swollen..." For the effect Taeyong gnawed on his lip and pointed at the piercing.

"Looks... Looks good on you..." Jaehyun sheepishly said while he rubbed the back of his neck rather uncomfortably.

Taeyong felt like giving up. He wanted Jaehyun to fall for him so hard that the only reality he would know would be Taeyong and only Taeyong. He wants to monopolize his all being, he wants to break all his morals and make Jaehyun so feral for him, make him break Taeyong over and over, drag him everywhere, make him his little bitch. Taeyong thinks he is a good boy, but is it so bad to want Jaehyun's love and attention?

They settle around the coffee table, back against the two-seater sofa. Taeyong starts skimming through his math book and he finds the loose sheet. It's his math test, the one he scored ninety two and he couldn't wait to proudly show it to Jaehyun. So he recomposed himself and shoved the paper to Jaehyun's chest. He lowers his head to hide his blushing face. He is squirming with anticipation.

"Taeyong! I can't believe it! You got it! I'm so proud of you!" Jaehyun's warm hand went straight to Taeyong's head, fluffing his hair in such a brotherly way. Taeyong still couldn't look up. He was so hard, so embarrassed, so happy he was complemented, so so happy he was a good boy, so so pliant for that hand, so obedient for this man.

A soft tug on his hair made him look up rather quickly. Jaehyun was eyeing him darkly again, his hand kind of twitching into Taeyong's red hair. Taeyong peered at him with big eyes full of shining stars and bit his lip, making a clinking sound when his teeth met the metallic ring.

Jaehyun's hand tugged the soft hair impulsively and Taeyong shamelessly moaned with the sensation. He couldn't open his eyes, too afraid to face the consequences of his display of pleasure.

"Lee Taeyong... What are you doing to me?" A warm hand hugged Taeyong's lithe waist, a sturdy body shuffled closer, unreadable eyes searched his and a lustful mouth met his side. A tongue full of poison ran through the shell of his ear, sharp canine teeth bit the sensible skin.

"Jaehyun... Hyung... Don't hold back anymore... I w-want hyung to congratulate me properly like... like the good boy I was..."

The hand on his hair tugged brutally making Taeyong look up. Jaehyun's mouth was dangerously close to his pulse point and his hand on Taeyong's waist held him securely in place. Wet kisses dotted his neck like small pits of fire and Jaehyun's deep raspy voice kept mumbling his name like a prayer.

Taeyong was far from innocent and even though he was everything but a dominant soul, he wanted to take action, he wanted to touch and to feel, so with his remaining shaky strength he pushed Jaehyun's back against the two-seater and slowly straddled the taller man. He made sure Jaehyun was looking while he slowly lifted his oversized sweater and held it with his chin, revealing his heated torso and the wet patch that had formed long ago in his pants, while he was still on the bus, imagining this exact moment. He leaned back on the coffee table, guiding Jaehyun's uncertain hands to his flushed skin while looking as cute and delectable as he could, tucking his chin even further into the rolled up sweater and jutting out his reddened lip.

Jaehyun took the invitation with a pleased groan, attaching his hungry lips to Taeyong’s exposed pale neck, slowly escalating to his smooth jaw and later sucking the corner of his lips. For a moment he eyed the slightly red bottom lip and the shiny piece of metal. As if he was experimenting, Jaehyun licked the piercing making it move a bit. Taeyong reacted immediately, he winced but moaned at the same time, not knowing why the slight pain was crossing the dangerous line of turning into pleasure.

Jaehyun was just enjoying how much his touch was molding Taeyong into different shapes, how his feathery kisses left the boy completely debauched and disarranged, shuddering when Jaehyun deepened the kiss and made note to catch his sore lip and tug on it along with the metal ring.

Noticing the wet spot on Taeyong pants, Jaehyun was quick to open them to relieve the tightness, palming the hardness diligently, enjoying how Taeyong's body curved against the coffee table, how he could manipulate the younger in such erotic ways.

He continued to pay close attention to Taeyong's mouth, kissing him like he was tasting a forbidden fruit, like he was just gifted the world's sweetest ambrosia by the gods themselves. He ravished those swollen lips, tugging and biting the tender flesh, sucking on the piercing, making Taeyong trash against his bigger frame. Who knows for how long Jaehyun also longed for his sweet student.

Taeyong felt like he was losing all control over the situation, the hand on his crotch, the hand on his chest, the mouth on his. It was all too much for him so he gained courage and pushed Jaehyun against the couch, frantically trying to open Jaehyun's pants too while still kissing like he depended on it.

Jaehyun saw the eagerness in those smoky irises so he picked the lithe boy and sat him on the two-seater and kneeled between his legs, adoring Taeyong, adoring his Taeyong. The pants went first, sliding gracefully off Taeyong's milky smooth legs. After, Jaehyun took his time kissing up his thighs, worshipping the smooth skin under his lips. Taeyong writhed and trashed, not knowing how to handle how impatient he was getting. Jaehyun was teasing but this was a game two could play so Taeyong slid his leg to Jaehyun's crotch and sneaked his foot into the semi opened jeans. Jaehyun growled at him, surprised by the boldness of the younger, but he continued his ministrations, finally reaching the boxers once he was satisfied at all the marks he left behind.

"Are you ready for the ride of your dreams Taeyong?" Taeyong almost sobbed when Jaehyun ripped him off his boxers and attached his sinful mouth to the side of his dick. Taeyong was always conscious of his size, being a tad smaller than average but Jaehyun didn't aggravate his nervousness because he had his eyes trained to Taeyong's face. He was looking so intensely and so lovingly at Taeyong that the later couldn't even think about his insecurities.

"Ah... God hyung... Please..." Jaehyun was quick to obey by swallowing his dick nice and slowly, twirling his tongue expertly and accommodating the whole length inside his mouth. Taeyong lost it, his leg, long gone from Jaehyun's crotch, hugged the kneeling man by his back and his hands found Jaehyun's fluffy hair that he couldn't help but caress when he only wanted to push and pull.

While still looking at Taeyong’s face of pleasure, Jaehyun reached back into the coffee table, where he knew a certain small drawer contained a bottle of lube. He was not proud to say that after their tutoring lessons he usually needed to relieve himself from all the tension he felt when he was around his student. It was difficult to hold back and to keep his older brother feel around Taeyong. Today it was too late to think about the image he tried so hard to maintain. He just liked Taeyong way too much, in every single sense of the word.

While one of his hands held Taeyong’s hips from bucking up into his mouth, his other hand pulled him by his lower back, allowing a better access to his ass. He slowly removed his mouth, making sure he was still staring into Taeyong’s muddled eyes while he opened the lube bottle and squirted some into his long fingers. He was thoughtful enough to warm the gel into his fingers to diminish the discomfort.

“Have you done this before Taeyong?” Jaehyun laid his head on his pelvis, using his lubed finger to circle around the rim, still looking in a tantalizing manner right into Taeyong's soul.

"Only to m-myself..." he whispered shyly, digging his head further into his bunch up sweater and letting his eyes get lost in Jaehyun's warm, swirling ones, feeling hypnotized by such an intense stare.

"I'll go so slow..."

One kiss on the thigh.

"So slow..."

A melted smile.

"So slow and sweet that you're never forget it"

A finger breeched him open. He gasped for air.

"So let me Taeyong... Let me give you everything..."

And Taeyong cried.

He sobbed.

He pulled Jaehyun closer.

And asked for more, for everything and anything. Jaehyun delivered as always, moving his finger, circling and twisting. It was awfully slow for Taeyong so he begged for more between chocked moans of despair. Jaehyun obliged like he always did, guiding a second finger in and shifting his body weight up so he could trap that shiny ring between his lips and rock his body in a constant rhythm, in sync with his hand. Taeyong remembered a word he learned in his english lessons, "foreshadowing", and he thought that that defined what Jaehyun was doing to him. He was showing him, making him try and guess what would come next. A particular well angled trust made him breathless, made his whole body tense and arch into Jaehyun's sturdy one, interrupting his train of thought.

Sick of the damned t-shirt that rudely covered all of Jaehyun’s marvelous skin, Taeyong reached for it and tugged it with all his strength, impatient to run his trembling hands all over Jaehyun’s toned body that caught his attention that one time Jaehyun wore a tight fitting t-shirt.

Time seemed to be on an infinite loop, Taeyong felt so close yet so far from his release and Jaehyun kept teasing, stretching, adding pressure and missing the target so often that Taeyong felt like he was losing his mind. He was floating, he was disoriented but the only thing he knew and that kept him grounded was Jaehyun’s voice, Jaehyun’s encouraging words of how Taeyong was taking it so well, of how good of a boy he was being.

“Taeyong…” a raspy voice called. It was Jaehyun. He had moved down to his pelvis again, slowly removing his sticky fingers which made Taeyong sign in disappointment.

“Would you want me to continue? I don’t want to force you into something you feel even a little bit uncomfortable about.” Jaehyun was slowly kissing along his thighs and Taeyong felt his heart swelling. Jaehyun could’ve taken him right then and there but he made sure to ask Taeyong first, to ask for permission and to make sure this was something he really wanted.

Taeyong wouldn’t describe himself has impulsive.

But right now he could only think of giving everything to Jaehyun, his hyung, his gentle and precious hyung that cared so so much for him, that had only been oh so gentle to him. Taeyong trusted him so much to the point he exposed himself in every way, he was shameless, he shared his biggest insecurity and he begged to be praised, something that was so out of character, but something he always searched for, for a praise, for a caress and now for something more.

He was ready to give it all to Jaehyun.

Taeyong was pulled from his thoughts when Jaehyun reached for his leaking dick and gave it a few slow pumps, having his mouth so closed to it that Taeyong could feel his hot breath on his skin.

“Taeyong… It’s okay if you-“

“No Jaehyun hyung… No” He interrupted Jaehyun boldly, pulling him closer by the shoulders.

“I want you more than anything, right here and right now hyung. I don’t want to do this with no one else, just hyung. Because it has always been Jaehyun hyung for me. Always…” He was growing more confident in expressing what he was feeling because it felt so good to speak, to say everything he felt for all this time.

Jaehyun looked surprised but his eyes swirled dark in an instant. His beautiful smile formed a smirk and his figure loomed over Taeyong's smaller frame. Finally, Taeyong thought, finally Jaehyun was ready to unleash his deepest most secret desires.

"Taeyong... Do you have a condom with you?" Jaehyun looked shy, especially since he usually had the role of the responsible one.

"No... Why would an eighteen years old anti-social virgin carry a condom around?" Taeyong couldn't help but chuckle, smiling shyly at how a simple condom made Jaehyun panic. "It's okay though, I'm clean..."

Jaehyun eyed him carefully, looking for an ounce of uncertainty but finding none. Taeyong was eyeing him like he trusted him with all his body and soul.

"I'm clean too... It's just-" Jaehyun had that brotherly aura back and he was looking hopeless and lost but Taeyong couldn't let him back down now, not after being left on edge over and over again for so so long.

"Jaehyun hyung, it's fine, I trust you." Taeyong pulled him closer, swept the hair out of his eyes, kissed his temple, kissed his nose and hugged him closer, whispering all his heart desires.

"Jaehyun hyung... Show me your worst side..."

And oh he did.

His eyes glinted dangerously while he lifted himself to open his pants. Taeyong reached out, wanting to see and feel what he had been imagining for so long: that bulge he eyed all those times that had left little to the imagination, that fueled his wet dreams, that made him look so restless when he was trying to resolve math problems. Jaehyun chuckled, finally pushing his underwear a bit down to reveal bit by bit his trimmed pubes and defined v line. His big hand reached for the inside of his slightly tight underwear and pulled his angry red cock, shiny with precome, pulsing in his big big hand. He stroked himself slowly, leaving Taeyong staring at his slow movements.

And Taeyong leaned in.

Mouth hanging open, saliva accumulating, hands reaching for Jaehyun's sturdy hips. Inexperience spoke louder but Taeyong wanted this more than he wanted to breathe so he accommodated the tip in his mouth, licking, sucking, kissing, not really knowing what to do but feeling feverish with the rush and with the wish to just wanting to taste more and more.

Jaehyun kept his composure, using the time to run his hands through the soft red hair but he couldn't avoid the slight tremors that would possessed his body every time Taeyong delivered a specifically skillful tongue swirl or when his teeth came a bit too close or when he looked up prettily, mouth full, eyes glazed and rosy blush across his face.

"You take me so well baby... So sweet, so gentle, so perfect..." Jaehyun let himself fall into the steady rhythm of rocking into Taeyong's tight mouth, listening to his choked whimpers every time his lip ring rotated, massacring the tender, pierced skin.

At the complements Jaehyun kept throwing into the air, Taeyong looks up, locking eyes with the man of his dreams and tries to show a smile, eyes creasing, tears adorning the corners.

He wanted to go further, to please Jaehyun to no end, and so he did. He took Jaehyun's length even further, making his throat accommodate the intrusion, burying his nose in the trimmed pubes, moaning, using it to his advantage, to make Jaehyun falter, to make him lose composure. His hands started to roam, getting bolder, reaching inside Jaehyun's jeans, feeling his muscular bottom and then switching to the front, running them through the plains of toned skin, feeling Jaehyun shiver, feeling his hands clenching around his hair.

Jaehyun had to pull away, he was feeling far too gone and he couldn't let this end now. He went down, to capture Taeyong's mouth, to lick his lips, to bite his piercing to feel the bitterness of himself on those sinful lips. He licked the mixture of spit and precome out of Taeyong's chin thoroughly and lovingly, making the boy blush to the root of his hair.

Jaehyun stepped back for a bit, to appreciate his work of art. Taeyong looked wrecked, beautifully wrecked, leaning into the couch, almost swallowed by the brownish fabric. Jaehyun couldn't keep his hands to himself for long so he hugged the boy, removed his sweater, laid him on the couch, towered over him. Taeyong felt small and so so vulnerable but he was so ready for what was coming next.

Everything went by like a blur, Jaehyun kissing the breath out of him while lubing himself slowly, gently coaxing Taeyong into all fours. He kissed along his spine, reintroduced his lubed fingers again in Taeyong's tight heat, making the boy rut against the rough fabric of one of the decorative pillows.

"In this position it will hurt less baby... Do you feel comfortable like this?" Always as concern and gentle as ever. Taeyong could cry if he wasn't occupied in moaning loudly at the fingers stretching him skillfully.

He could only nod, pulling Jaehyun by the arm so he would get on top of him once and for all. Something felt extremely animalistic about Jaehyun's bigger frame covering his whole feverish back. He started to relax once the big and warm hands took the time to knead his skin, slowly coming lower. Taeyong was ready so he looked back, resting his head on the arm rest, begging in a whisper that he wanted it so so much, and he was going to be a good boy, the best of bests, only for Jaehyun, his precious hyung, his precious precious everything.

And Jaehyun lost it, he pushed in, he growled, he bit Taeyong's frail shoulder and tried to contain himself, contain all the emotion of the moment but it was impossible. He couldn't stop from almost losing conscious with how deliciously Taeyong's hole squeezed his cock in place, making it almost impossible to start moving, to start rocking into the tight heat.

Taeyong on the other hand was losing breath but crying from pleasure, not really sure what to do with himself other than watch Jaehyun struggle with his self-control, feel him grip his slender hips until his knuckles turned white, until Taeyong felt it would leave a bruise.

But he didn't mind, actually he wanted more of Jaehyun all over his body, marking his skin, showing how much love he receive from his sweet hyung.

Jaehyun's dick felt perfect inside him, filling him in all the right places and stretching him just right, leaving a dull burn all over his body. Taeyong was always scared of how his first time would be, but being here and being taken care of by his sweet Jaehyun hyung was more than what he could've asked for. He felt no pain or discomfort, just overwhelmed and thoroughly cared for. He couldn't tell if his legs were shaking from the intrusion or from all the emotions he was feeling, he couldn't differentiate in his hazy mind, but he knew for sure that the happiness he was feeling was just flooding over in form of fat tears.

"Am I hurting you baby-" Jaehyun asked, worry lacing his whispers.

"No, no, no, I'm just... It feels too good h-hyung..." Jaehyun was admired by how honest Taeyong was being. He was ready to stop at any sign of discomfort but Taeyong was showing none of those. He was actually eager, pushing himself back into Jaehyun’s dick and whimpering at his own actions. Jaehyun promised himself that he would go as slow has he could, to not hurt his precious Taeyong but has of now he kept provoking Jaehyun into taking action, into just grabbing his hips and burying himself to the hilt.

And who was Jaehyun to refuse it?

He went slowly but with enough pressure to make both groan with the sensation. Once Jaehyun was completely buried, Taeyong could feel him perfectly, his heated skin flush against his backside, always remembering Taeyong of their position which he certainly didn’t mind, he felt safe and protected with Jaehyun’s whole body covering him.

"Jaehyun, please don’t be afraid. I’m not going to break, or run away, I want you to ruin me, to to say how g-good I was... Please…" Taeyong couldn’t get more honest than this, he was speaking his heart out, voicing his rawest feelings and he could see how it was hitting Jaehyun right in his soft spot, the boy top of him was practically growling by trying so hard not to lose control.

But that self-control was meant to be broken once Taeyong started rocking back into Jaehyun, to elicit some kind of reaction. And it did because Jaehyun was quick to grab his hips and snap into his tight heat.

Taeyong felt his legs shaking once Jaehyun started thrusting in a steady rhythm, still slow and dragged but he knew it was for his own good and pleasure. Jaehyun only wanted what was best for his precious boy.

“Does it feel good baby?... Ah baby you’re so perfect, so tight around me, you squeeze me so good, you moan so pretty… Do I make you feel that good?” Jaehyun was insistent in marking each phrase with a particularly well angled thrust that made Taeyong whimper. He tried to not sound too desperate but he couldn’t hold his moans in, all his senses were heightened, he could feel everything twice as much and that was strangely, overwhelmingly pleasurable.

“Y-yes hyung, yes h-hyung it feels soooo  g-good… Please, m-more!” His speech was all slurred by the heavy drool accumulating on his mouth, threatening to spill all over the armrest.

Suddenly Jaehyun stopped, thrusting only the tip into the abused rim, not wanting to go deeper to edge Taeyong a bit more.

“Beg nicely then, like the good boy you are…” Jaehyun’s tone was low and raspy, almost growling, but the gentle kisses on Taeyong’s shoulders proved how it was still his hyung, his Jaehyun hyung.

“P-please Jaehyun hyung, I-I beg you, ah pleas-“

“You’re always so good to me Taeyong. My pretty baby boy, so obedient… I’m so proud of you…” Taeyong couldn’t distinguish what were tears or saliva or sweat anymore. He knew he was crying but it was from how good he was feeling, how good Jaehyun was being. And the compliments, oh how the compliments made him swell with emotion.

And Jaehyun could see right through him when he covered Taeyong’s back with his body and rested his head in the same armrest, always maintaining the perfect pace but taking the time to look into his eyes and whisper more and more praises. Taeyong felt shy so he closed his eyes and his mouth, trying not to sob at how intensely loving Jaehyun’s stare was.

“Shhhh baby, look at me please, let me hear your pretty voice.” Jaehyun kissed him so passionately that Taeyong felt the room spinning. His massacred lip only made him drool more over the kiss that turned sloppy in seconds but Jaehyun seemed to be loving each and every second, licking into Taeyong’s mouth like his life depended on it.

Feeling how Taeyong was so far gone, Jaehyun hugged his chest with one hand and snuggled his head into Taeyong’s neck, rolling his body in smooth thrusts that made Taeyong whimper and cry. When the pace quickened, Jaehyun started to gently stroke him. Taeyong jumped in surprise, not aware of how oversensitive and wet he was.

“Ah J-Jaehyun I’m- I’m so c-close ah… P-please I- Ah…”

And Jaehyun delivered, like he always did.

He stroked his dick faster and his thrust became erratic.

He kissed Taeyong like it was their last kiss.

He hugged his chest so tightly like he never wanted to let go.

He whispered how beautiful and precious Taeyong was like a broken record.

He broke Taeyong up and put him all together again.

He did everything and anything,

He.

Just him.

 

Taeyong couldn’t even hear himself screaming when his orgasm hit him. It consumed him like a fast spreading poison, it burned his lungs, it burned his raw throat, it broke his voice and pumped blood right into his ears. In his head he could only hear Jaehyun’s voice all gentle and sweet, praising his precious baby boy and how proud he is.

His skin felt feverish, his hair was all matted and his face was covered in tears and drool and sweat but he couldn’t bother. He felt so sated, so so happy and he couldn’t help but let more tears find a way out of his red eyes once he saw the most beautiful smile on Jaehyun's face.

 

The rest he can’t really recall, but he knows Jaehyun took care of him, cleaned him up, changed his clothes to one of his baggy t-shirts and a pair of his smaller boxers and laid him down in his bed.

He woke up in the sweetest and warmest embrace, where everything smelt like Jaehyun and Jaehyun only. He felt so safe and so loved so when Jaehyun cracked an eye open and smiled at him all sweet and happy he couldn’t help but snuggle closer and leave a soft kiss to the corner of his lips.

Needless to say, Taeyong had to call his mother that had already left 5 missed calls saying he was staying over at Jaehyun’s house to revise a bit more. He did everything but study.

Just maybe he felt bad for Jaehyun not being able to come so he went on his knees right in the middle of the kitchen, begging to suck Jaehyun off, to satisfy him too. He could see how Jaehyun eyed his piercing all darkly and bothered so he sucked him eagerly even with all his inexperience. He felt himself getting hard and wet just from Jaehyun’s dick grazing his lip ring, making it dig into the tarnished flesh, but he continued, rubbing his thighs together, sucking like he was made for it, moving Jaehyun’s dick to his lips, hearing how Jaehyun growled when the tip full of precome came in contact with the metallic ring and left Taeyong’s mouth all abused and dirty. Jaehyun kept whispering compliments like how pretty Taeyong looked all covered in droll and come and how Jaehyun loved him so much. Taeyong tried not to get too attached to the three words but he couldn’t deny how much it affected him.

He ended coming into Jaehyun’s borrowed boxers but he kept stroking and sucking Jaehyun until he pulled out and came all over his face, watching the come drip to Taeyong’s sinful lips. Taeyong never felt so happy, so happy he was able to please his precious hyung

They showered together, not able to be apart for too long. As always Jaehyun took care of him, washed him all over, kissed him tenderly under the hot water and touched him like he was the most precious thing.

And that’s how he fell asleep, being held like he was the most precious thing in the whole world, like he was the only thing he could see reflected in Jaehyun’s eyes.

And he will never forget how Jaehyun whispered the three words again, maybe thinking Taeyong was already asleep.

 

Taeyong always saw himself as an honest person.

So he didn’t hesitate when he said the three words back.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you guys,, i never thought i would get this much feedback... like each comment, each kudo, damn im soft,, thank you so much


End file.
